


大沼的克弭库斯

by canlloveyou



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 灰烬/咒术老师克弭库斯，有灰烬/欧贝克与咒术老师与以前学生的提及，是很屑的灰烬……嗯……真的屑。是BE。他们互相取暖罢了。
Relationships: Ashen one/Komicus
Kudos: 8





	大沼的克弭库斯

克弭库斯的手指慢慢捋着学生的头发。灰烬枕在他的腿上，像个孩子一样摆弄着那只死去的乌鸦。“老师，”他说，声音在火祭场冰冷的回荡着，“我拿到了一本咒术书。”  
有时候克弭库斯真怀疑自己有什么毛病，这不是他第一次爱上自己的学生，但多半是最后一次。曾经……曾经也有个孩子这样枕着他的大腿，听他温柔地讲话，但那个学生走上了歧路，像脱缰的野马一样摆脱了老师，和老师苍白的爱情。现在克弭库斯差不多已经是老人了，因此他对这从天而降的灰烬学生与他们那不见光的爱情更加满怀感动。这让他不遗余力地去教授无火到余灰……和予取予夺。  
尽管这孩子总是让他看不透。灰烬是个脾气捉摸不定的人。  
“让老师看看那本书，”克弭库斯温和地说，“如果是什么黑暗的力量，最好……”  
“我觉得不像，”灰烬翻了个身，年长者腿有点麻了，但也没说什么，“我一会儿拿给你看，但是现在，老师……”  
学生爬了起来，去吻老师冰凉的嘴唇。克弭库斯有点受宠若惊，灰烬一直不太喜欢接吻，至少不喜欢和他这个老头子接吻。  
灰烬在抚摸他的大腿，透过绷带的间隙摩擦那泛黄的皮肤。克弭库斯有感受到他温热的手心。  
那年轻的，年轻的身体啊，那光滑的皮肤与包裹着骨骼的肌肉，在成为灰烬之前，这孩子是怎样的人呢？但已经不重要了，现在这具身体既让克弭库斯着迷，又让他自惭形秽。有时候，咒术师真的希望自己是在更年轻时遇到他。  
万分感激，这善良的，绝不嫌弃自己的年轻人。没有弟子的师父还算什么师父，没有爱情的克弭库斯则心如死灰。正如无火的余灰渴望火焰，大沼的咒术师也渴望弟子……与他们火热的爱。  
灰烬把他压在那块他总是坐在身下的破布上，用膝盖顶开他的双腿，克弭库斯发现自己枕着那只乌黑的鸟。学生在他耳边喘息着，有些不耐烦地用手指去戳他双股间的甬道。灰烬每次都这么急躁，克弭库斯也纵容他的急躁。  
“要直接进来吗？”克弭库斯细细地问。这种事也不是没有过，灰烬迫不及待地操他，以至于他受伤，咒术师从来都没有怨言。他总是像个面团一样，心甘情愿被学生捏扁揉圆。但是今天的灰烬比较有良心，不打算把老师欺负的太过分。  
有人的脚步声响起。那个人走过来，然后停了一下，走了回去。克弭库斯能听见魔法师不开心地嘟囔——每次发生这种事，欧贝克都抱怨连连，但魔法师还是把那一堆书放在咒术师对面，没有挪过自己的地方。  
“欧贝克一定不高兴了。”克弭库斯低声说。但他不指望灰烬在乎这个，灰烬也确实不在乎。灰烬向来有点我行我素，不过好在他是个出色的探王者。  
灰烬在试图把自己钻进老师的身体，这让克弭库斯难以承受地颤抖着。他们拥抱着，在寒冷的角落互相汲取一点热量。克弭库斯拼命呼吸着灰烬身上的气息，那味道像是有什么东西烧焦了一样，但是并不难闻。他们一起发出细碎的呻吟。即便是已经悲惨到这种地步的不死人，也想要抓紧享受对方的身体。克弭库斯的腿盘在学生的腰上，学生的手抓着克弭库斯的腰，带来一丝粗暴的疼痛。灰烬对他总是肆意妄为，而他的温柔只能助长这一切。  
因为克弭库斯是个年老的，孤独的，被学生抛弃过的，只配缩在角落里的咒术师，除了无底线的温柔，没有任何值得留住灰烬了。  
灰烬喘息着射在他里面。克弭库斯能听见灰烬胸腔里满足的低吟。他下意识地用腿夹紧灰烬的腰，但灰烬撑起身体，不解风情地离开了他。咒术师什么也不敢说，真是一点老师的威严也没有啊。  
灰烬用手指戳了戳他的穴口。  
“很好，老师。”  
克弭库斯丢脸地感觉到有些欢欣鼓舞，只因为学生这句没头没脑的赞赏。  
现在灰烬站起来开始穿回盔甲了。以前余灰甚至不会脱盔甲，就这么穿着，冷硬地操着自己的老师。克弭库斯斗胆向他提出自己不喜欢这样，于是灰烬从此都得费劲地脱衣服。这让咒术师有点愧疚。尽管他也知道，这属于一个合理的请求。  
没办法，克弭库斯是个低声下气的老师，因为他实在就这么一个学生了。在那个笼子里，他一度失去了生的意义，只是那样一分一秒的度日，直到灰烬出现在他面前。  
灰烬走了。克弭库斯低声嘟囔着“一路平安”之类的，并不敢多说什么情话。他极力打理好自己，几分钟后，刻薄的魔法师回来了。他真是个年轻漂亮到让咒术师一看之下就有点嫉妒的男人。  
“你知道，”欧贝克毫不客气地说，“整个火祭场除了那个防火女和你，就没什么脑子正常的人，虽然你也有点不正常。每次你俩干这种不知羞耻的事情时我都得避开，虽然我知道那家伙也不在乎有没有人看着，但你在乎。”  
克弭库斯瑟缩了一下。这是真的，欧贝克刚刚来到火祭场时，灰烬毫不顾忌地当着魔法师的面对自己上下其手。当欧贝克尖酸刻薄地发出嘲讽时，灰烬甚至不知廉耻地回了一句“你嫉妒了吗？我不介意你一起来。”气的欧贝克差点丢个魔法过来。  
咒术师捂上脸。  
“很抱歉，欧贝克……”他语无伦次地道歉。魔法师不耐烦地打断了他的絮叨。  
“我不是要怪你，”魔法师说，“我只是想提醒你，别把太多心思花在余灰身上。他想来就来，想走就走，而你就跟个傻子一样天天这样盼着他……克弭库斯，你脑子没毛病吧？”  
克弭库斯不说话。  
“……你不会觉得在他眼里你很独一无二吧？”  
克弭库斯开始摆弄乌鸦的羽毛了。  
欧贝克在翻白眼。  
“……我以为年长者的智慧足够让他们不陷入爱情，”欧贝克说，“算了，老头子里也有傻子。”

灰烬回来的时候越来越少了，而且更加沉默与冷漠。克弭库斯总是充满期望地等待他，然后在他的冷漠面前感到失落。灰烬也不怎么操他了，克弭库斯不感到意外。一个风烛残年的老头子理应有足够的自知之明，尤其是当他在自己枯黄的大腿上一按一个坑，皮肤半天回不来的时候，更能清楚地认知到自己的衰败。他也知道为什么灰烬心烦意乱——总是坐在台阶上的那个年轻人离开了，连个招呼都没打。  
之前灰烬好像说有一本咒术书来着……？但他们又一起忘了。  
偶尔灰烬回来学习咒术，然后操他，态度过于应付以至于像是在交学费。有时灰烬连话都不和他说，而是忙着和别人交流——向防火女等人寻求帮助，请安德烈打造武器，甚至都已经走到欧贝克面前，和欧贝克说话了，却没回头看一眼克弭库斯。克弭库斯照旧缩在角落里，心像浮在水里一样上上下下。  
有一次他看见灰烬在摸欧贝克的脸。欧贝克打开了他的手，然后他们一起消失了一会儿。  
克弭库斯自以为已经是欧贝克的朋友了，却依然没有胆子问他们去做什么了。

终于有一天，灰烬回来了，疲惫地投进咒术师的怀抱。克弭库斯感动地无以复加，又心疼的不知所措，只好抚摸着他的头发，极力用自己的温柔治愈他的创伤。  
“霍克伍德死了。”灰烬只说了这一句话，就在他怀里闭上了眼睛。克弭库斯的心沉了一下，且悲且喜。悲的是灰烬失去了重要的人，喜的是当灰烬感到痛苦，还是会来他这里寻求慰藉。  
欧贝克在对面出奇的安静。  
“有时死亡也是一种解脱。”克弭库斯说。  
“……对不死人来说，是的，”灰烬开始脱衣服，“老师，抱着我。”  
克弭库斯顺从地照做了。他忘了欧贝克还在对面角落里。今天的欧贝克就跟戴了静音戒指一样安静。一直到他们完事儿，克弭库斯才看见那对儿眼睛在黑暗里发光。

“倒也不是说我喜欢看这种，”欧贝克说，“我只是想看看他怎么对你的，但你也太……听他的话了。”  
“……不然呢，”克弭库斯弱弱地说，“他是我的学生……”  
“说的好像他是你的儿子，”欧贝克嗤笑了一下，“大沼的咒术师，你把他当什么情深义重的人了吗？不过是个渴望火焰才踏上旅途的余灰，我在他身上找不到什么高尚的品德。”  
克弭库斯想说点什么证明灰烬是一个更好的人，但发现没什么可说的。他根本不了解灰烬，不知道灰烬的过去，他们甚至没有好好聊几次天。克弭库斯对他所有的感情都建立在师徒关系上。老咒术师失去了一个学生，而灰烬恰好路过。火祭场是冰冷的，而咒术师的身体是温暖的，于是灰烬靠近了他。  
“你和他睡过吗？”克弭库斯问。欧贝克吓得把手里的书都扔开了。咒术师差点笑出声，真的很难能让这个魔法师如此失态。  
欧贝克盯着他看，不说话，然后咒术师全明白了。  
“谢谢你，”克弭库斯轻声说，“你是一个……好人。”  
“因为我和你学生睡觉的时候会避开你吗？”欧贝克气笑了，“克弭库斯，你这个愚蠢的家伙，怎么活到现在的？”  
咒术师冲他几近腼腆地笑了笑。这不是他第一次被人说愚蠢了。上一个学生说他是个愚蠢的，固步自封的老头子，然后学生就走了。克弭库斯绝望地把自己关在不死聚落的笼子里，他相信学生一定会死在寻找那些邪恶咒术的路上。  
也许，欧贝克是对的。灰烬并不是一个高尚的情人，又或者他们根本不是情人。他们扯平了，灰烬把他当成一个温柔乡，在外面朝三暮四，克弭库斯把他当成感情的寄托，作为上一个学生的替身。糟糕的末世里本来就没有多少情感可言，他们已经尽力给对方一些不可多得的温暖了。

有一天灰烬回来，欲言又止。克弭库斯安静地等他开口，心里笼罩着不祥的预感。  
“老师，”灰烬说，“我想和你聊聊你以前的学生。”  
“……”  
“你总是让我不要接触黑暗的咒术，是因为上一个学生吗？”  
发生了什么？灰烬不会无缘无故地问这种事。难道他想要学习黑暗的咒术吗？克弭库斯知道火祭场的某个角落，有一个叫卡露拉的魔女 ，她曾试图过来攀谈，但是欧贝克看不上她，克弭库斯与她意见不合，于是卡露拉再也没有往这边来过。也许卡露拉和灰烬说了什么，也许灰烬自己被黑暗的力量蛊惑了。  
现在，克弭库斯已经知道了一个道理，改变别人的想法是很难的，你没办法真正阻止年轻人的决定。  
“上一个学生，他想要寻找一些咒术书，”克弭库斯说，“……我想他不会回来了，多半死在路上了吧。”  
灰烬点点头，转身走出几步，然后又走回来，特别给了他一个吻。克弭库斯悲哀地接受了它，揣测着这里面有几分真实的爱情。  
“我忘了把这个给你，”灰烬掏出一本咒术书，“老师，也许你能看懂。”  
“不，这个不该给我……”克弭库斯翻了翻，“这是克拉娜的书，真是了不起啊，但我没办法教女人的魔法。你应该去问问……”  
他噎住了。他要把灰烬推向卡露拉吗，一个愿意解读黑暗咒术的魔女？毫无疑问，卡露拉更有吸引力，能带来更实际的好处，灰烬一定和所有年轻人一样喜欢听她说话。自从她来了这里，灰烬就不太经常找他了。  
“我知道了，”灰烬把书拿回去，“还有一件事，我要结婚了，老师。”  
“是安里吗？”克弭库斯低着头说，“所以你还是决定……”  
欧贝克在旁边冷哼。  
“我要走了，老师。”  
“再见，我的弟子，”克弭库斯迷茫地说，“还有，很抱歉我不是女人啊……”  
“没关系，”灰烬说，“你已经帮到我很多了，又不是说每本书都得由你来……再见。”

“我要走了，”欧贝克某一天说，“我受够了尤利娅，我听见她劝灰烬杀了我。真是好心，再不走我连命都没有。”  
“灰烬不会那么做，”克弭库斯说，“他给了你那么多魔法卷轴，他……”  
“我知道，他不是坏人，但我还是得走了，”欧贝克说，“替我把这两个戒指给他吧。”  
克弭库斯沉默了一下。欧贝克身无长物，也只能留给学生这两个戒指。  
“你是个好老师。”  
“你也是个好朋友，克弭库斯，”欧贝克抱起他那一摞摞的书，“我给你留几本吧，看看有没有喜欢的。”  
“你不和学生告别吗？”  
“……不了，”魔法师说，“我要去追寻更好的魔法了。”

又过了一段时间，克弭库斯已经把自己会的东西都教给灰烬了。终于有一天，灰烬说他找齐了柴薪，要去初始火炉了。克弭库斯仰起头看他，突然感觉像是不认识他了一样。  
做师父就是这样啊，咒术师悲哀地想，送走一个又一个学生，然后他们再也不回来。  
灰烬弯下腰，好让老师抚摸自己的脸，那手心和咒术师的语调一样温暖。  
“那么，就此分别了。”克弭库斯说。  
“再见，克……”灰烬懊恼地顿住了。“克弭库斯，”咒术师贴心地说，“大沼人的名字就是不好记……欧贝克有时候也记不住。”  
撒谎，欧贝克是火祭场唯一能脱口而出的人，但这个说法让灰烬放松点。克弭库斯很高兴自己在临别时还能给学生一点慰藉。但灰烬没有给他慰藉。  
“欧贝克死了，”灰烬说，“我看到他坐着死去，捧着一本魔法书。”  
“……”克弭库斯突然感到心脏在胸腔里激烈地颤抖着，“是吗……他……他是个好人，我想他找到要找的东西了。”  
“我觉得也是，”灰烬说，“再见，克弭库斯。”  
“再见，灰烬。”

咒术师收拾好东西，离开了火祭场。他并不知道自己该去哪儿，也许该回大沼？那就先回不死聚落看看那个笼子吧，然后返回家乡。  
但当他来到不死聚落时，却看到了熟悉的身影，准确的说是熟悉的尸体。他曾经深爱过的上一个学生躺在笼子边，手里紧紧握着一本黑暗咒术书。克弭库斯冲过去，然后跪了下来。  
他最爱的学生回来了，拿着找到的书想祈求老师的解读，却只看见空荡荡的笼子。老师背叛了他与他们的爱情，和新的学生离开了。于是可怜的，离家出走的旧学生，痛苦到发了疯，死在空笼子前。  
这才是那天，灰烬欲言又止的真正原因。  
克弭库斯的手指颤抖着划过那尸体的脸，眼泪簌簌落下。这末世啊……这已经没有了任何欢欣的末世啊。死去的朋友，正在赴死的学生，和抛弃了他又被他抛弃，绝望死去的爱人。昏暗的天空绝不会再有一丝阳光。  
不死的咒术师回到了笼子，握紧双手，向已知的所有神明祈祷着，追忆着他爱过的，离去的学生们。他纪念爱情，盛赞神明，追悼老友。  
他用尽心头所有的温柔，诅咒着这恶毒的末世。


End file.
